


Zoid Haiku

by DrGairyuki



Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Haiku, Meta Poetry, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: This is my 100th fic on AO3.





	Zoid Haiku

A race of biomechanical lifeforms,   
biological mechanical beasts and  
beings that existed only on   
the planet Zi, called Zoids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic on AO3.


End file.
